A Permissible Affair
by XStarryNightX
Summary: Private investigator Cagalli Yula Athha knew she was in over her head the minute she saw her mark. Athrun Zala wasn't juse fine, he was gorgeous. She always knew she was a amateur in the game of seduction. Now both her cover and her heart are in jeopardy.
1. The New Assignment

**Authors Note:**

**This is not my story. I am allowing a good friend to use my account to load her stories onto my account as she has no email to use for the website. I will not take any credit for this. Her pen name is CarterJune05. Eventually she will make a email with yahoo. Until then, she will use my account to load her stories.**

**Thank you**

**StarryNight**

**Enjoy J**

**A Permissible Affair**

……

**The New Assignment **

……

Cagalli Yula Athha knew she was in trouble the moment she stepped through the door of Eternal Investigations and saw her twin brother's smiling face.

Kira Yamato never smiled before noon.

Especially on a Monday morning and rent was due in less than a week. So the smile softening his features that morning was disconcerting, to say the least.

Walking pass him without a word, Cagalli eyed him warily as she placed her belongings on the front desk, taking her seat in front of the computer.

The single story brick building that housed the private detective agency she owned with Kira and their long-time friend Miriallia Haw. A pair of ancient ceiling fans whirred noisily overhead. Humid air that promised to become unbearable as the temperature outside soared. Another record-breaking August day in the nation of Orb.

To make the story short and simple, both Cagalli and Kira were twins separated at birth to only encounter one another once more with the death of Cagalli's adopted father, Uzumi Athha. She was then taken by Kira's adopted mother at the age of twelve when she encountered her best friend Miriallia Haw. The three soon after college open their own business called Eternal Investigation.

"Morning sis," Kira greeted her cheerfully. "How was traffic? Not too bad I hope?"

Narrowing her eyes slightly, she asked calmly, "What is it?"

Before Kira had a chance to respond, the door behind him open and Miriallia stepped out reading a document in her hand. Without looking up, she said, "Kira, is Cagalli here yet?"

"If you look up from that so over important document, you could see for yourself that I am here and was in the middle of asking Kira what is going on," Cagalli asked somewhat upset.

Glancing up to look at the two siblings, Miriallia blinked for a moment. Then smiled softly and replied, "You remembered how you always wanted to do a big investigation?"

"Yes….." Cagalli said cautiously.

Glancing at Kira quickly, nodding her head in approval, Kira responded. "Well this morning former Mayor Djibril stopped by with a offer we couldn't refuse." Before Kira had the chance to say anything else, Miriallia quickly asked, "How is your mother doing this morning, Cagalli? How did her appointment go this morning?"

"It went okay. Her blood pressure is still a little too high. The doctor asked me to keep an keep an eye on her, make sure she sticks to the low-carb diet he prescribed." Laughing out loud, she added, "He might as well asked me to build a flying saucer equipped with the recent technology of the internet."

Smirking at his twin's comment, Kira nodded his head in a agreement. "Mom's too stubborn to refuse to give up the high-cholesterol she always prepared her family with great pride."

"Mom is a survivor," Cagalli whispered softly, letting the conversation sink in. Quickly changing the mood of the conservation, she added, "What did Mayor Djibril want?"

"Our exceptional services," Miriallia answered, "He wants to hire us for a big assignment."

Feeling a surge of excitement pass through her body, Cagalli kept her expression neutral as she waited for Miriallia to continue. "I'm listening."

"Have you ever heard of Patrick Zala?" Kira asked.

Cagalli frowned. "Is that a trick question? Who in their right mind hasn't heard of Patrick Zala? He is the hotshot defense attorney who specializes in helping white-collar criminals. He even helped that scumbag CEO three years ago who basically admitted of murdering a fellow employee due to his rage. Yet he still walked away scot-free thanks to Zala." Her mouth twisted cynically. "I asked again, who hasn't heard of Patrick Zala?"

Laughing softly, Kira shook his head in amusement. "Gee, Cal, don't be afraid to tell us what you really think," he teased.

Narrowing her eyes once more at her twin, she signed and asked, "What doe this have to do with the mayor?"

"While in office, Djibril spent a great deal of time and resources investigating Zala's law firm. He truly believes that Zala is hiding something from the public. He believes that Zala has tied to the Zaft mafia and is guilty of everything from bribery and witness tampering to economic intelligence and public corruption. Yet he was never able to prove it while in office. His failure to take down Patrick Zala has been, literally, a thorn in his side. Yet now that he is out of office, he has all the time and wealth to expose Zala for the fraud he is," Miriallia responded with as much detailed as possible.

Cagalli frowned. "Wit all due respect, how are we supposed to get the dirt on Zala when all the king's men have failed? I mean don't get me wrong, we are good. But if the mayor and his arsenal of investigators couldn't get the dirt they wanted before, what makes us have a chance?"

Kira smiled and answered, "What we have over all the king's men is a secret weapon."

"Which is?"

"You."

Cagalli blinked. "Excuse me?"

Glancing at Kira, Miriallia replied, "Patrick Zala is ill. He is suffering from a recent stroke attack. Yet according to Djibril's sources', that Zala's only son, Athrun, will soon step in to run the law firm. That is where you come in, Cagalli."

Cagalli had a sneaking suspicion she wasn't going to like what her dear friend was going to say next. So she said it for her. "You want me to befriend Athrun Zala in order to get the goods on his father?"

"That is the general idea." Miriallia responded cautiously. "Of course, making him fall in love with you would almost guarantee we get the kind of dirt we really want."

Cagalli's eye widen in surprise. Taking a hard good look at both the people standing in the same room, she replied, "Repeat that again."

"You need to make Athrun Zala fall deeply in love with you to get the information Djibril is looking for," Kira replied softly.

"Are you implying that I have to sleep with a complete stranger!"

Kira looked stricken. "Of course not! We wouldn't….."

Narrowing her eyes, Cagalli responded hoarsely, "There has to be another way."

"Cagalli," Miriallia said softly, Djibril is very serious about securing our services. Just think about buying your mother that ranch she had secretly dreamed for all her life. Because, Djibril is basically giving you the amount to buy that ranch and plus more. Cagalli, don't be a fool. Think about this rationally. This is your and ours golden opportunity to make a name for ourselves."

"No one is asking you to sleep with Athrun Zala," Kira began, with a pointed look at Miriallia, "What we want is there is always other ways to make a man fall for you, ways that don't necessarily lead to the bedroom." He flushed, as if he couldn't believe he was actually attempting to school his sister on the art of seduction.

"You a beautiful woman, Cagalli," Miriallia quickly added. "I would have taken the case, but I already busy with dealing other cases which needed my full attention. You never had any trouble at attracting members of the opposite sex. Even with your tomboyish attitude. You have a body to die for."

Blushing slightly at the last comment, Cagalli mumbled a thanks.

"What I think Miriallia is trying to say," Kira continued, "you should have no problem turning Athrun Zala's head and lulling him into sharing confidence with you. It might take some time, though. From what I know about the man, he doesn't trust very easily. Than again, with a father like Patrick Zala, who can blame him."

"What if he doesn't know anything about his father's business?" Cagalli countered back. "Or what if he has no plans of running the firm?"

Kira shook his head in disagreement. "After graduating from law school, Athrun went to work for the Patrick. He was good in the court room. Actually he was great and very influential. His style was completely different from his father's, but yet just as effective. However, after five years at the firm, he suddenly walked away. Seems he and the old man had a falling-out. Over what, God only knows. Anyhow, Athrun ended up as a law professor at St. Johnson's University and from what I have heard, he is as much a natural in the classroom. Yet I doubt he doesn't miss being a lawyer. Especially since he and his father have recently reconciled. It will be a matter of time before Athrun steps in to take over the family business."

"So," Cagalli said deep sigh, just how am I supposed to meet Athrun Zala?"

"As one of his student." At her dumbfounded look, Miriallia added, "This fall you're going undercover as a first year law student at Johnson's University. We will take care of the fake transcripts and etc. Djiril is pulling the strings of getting you into the University. "

"If all goes well, you will get the information Djibril is looking for to bring down Patrick Zala and in the process Mom will be set for life and the Eternal Investigations will never again have to accept assignments we don't want," added Kira. "I think as soon as possible, we should hire a full-time secretary."

"Hallelujah," muttered Cagalli. "And while we're at it, Big Spender, could we also get the air-conditioning fixed?"

Author's Note:

This is my first story ever. I got the idea from a book I read. I will not take any credit for characters of Gundam Seed. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and any thoughts and suggestions is appreciated.

CaterJune


	2. First Day

**A Permissible Affair**

……

First Day

…..

_Three months later_

Taking a small peek through her covers to the alarm clock that stood on the nightstand, Cagalli groaned softly.

It was 7:01 in the morning.

Bringing the covers back up, she attempted to fall asleep once more. However, before sleep was able to overcome her senses, a thought arose from her mind. Today was suppose to be important. Yet the blonde couldn't place her finger on it.

Shrugging the thought aside, sleep began to take over.

Glancing quickly at the clock, Caridad Yamato gently placed her coffee mug down onto the kitchen table. Pushing the chair back, she slowly lifted herself from the chair and made her way towards the staircase.

Glancing back once more at the clock, Caridad frowned softly.

"Cagalli!" she yelled as she faced the top of the staircase. After a moment of silence, she yelled once more, "Cagalli dear! I think it is time for you to get up!"

Still receiving no answer from the girl, Caridad made her way back to the kitchen table and took her seat. Taking another sip of her coffee, she glanced at the clock.

It read 7:21.

"That child is going to be late," the elder woman mumbled softly. "Then again, when is she ever on time."

_40 minutes later_

"I'm late. I can't believe I'm late!" Cagalli uttered the words to herself as she hurried across the ground of Johnson's University toward the Law Classroom Building located on the other side of the campus.

It was the first day of classes and she was late for her eight o'clock civil procedure course.

It was now 8:15.

Weeks of planning and preparing for this assignment never prepared her waking up late and losing site of her car keys. She had searched everywhere for her keys locating the kids where she had left them the night before, buried in the front door lock.

When Cagalli finally left the house that morning, she noticed her mother drinking her coffee while reading the morning paper quietly.

Stepping inside the air-conditioned coolness of the Law Classroom Building and made her way down the hallway quickly.

Even before she rounded the corner, she heard a deep, husky and pure masculine male voice that sent chills down her spine.

Stepping out of the hallway into the classroom, Cagalli's amber eyes automatically noticed deep emerald staring straight back at her. Her pulse hammered at the base of her throat.

Firm, sculpted lips curved upward in a mocking half smile. "So nice of you to join us, Miss…..?"

"Yula," she said, the alias wobbling off quietly off her tongue. "Sorry I'm late."

"I'm sure your clients will appreciate knowing that every time you show up late for trial," Athrun Zala said dryly.

Cagalli's face burned with embarrassment as her classmates laughed. Bravely squaring her shoulders, she looked around the room quickly before sliding into a vacant seat in the second row. An attractive young red head seated next to her offered a sympathetic "better you than me" that only made Cagalli feel worse about her ill fated entrance.

So much for making a good first impression she thought as she retuned her gaze toward Athrun Zala. Sighing softly to herself, she couldn't look away. To say that the man was gorgeous was an understatement.

The hard, masculine line of his square jaw accentuated cheekbones that could have been carved from granite and yet his strong chin hinted a hint of feminist features that just made him incredibly sexy. His skin was pale which allowed his emerald orbs to heighten in color against his dark navy hair. Wearing a short sleeved black shirt that stretched across his broad shoulders and blue jeans that rode low on lean hips. No doubt what he well built underneath all that clothing.

Athrun Zala's appearance was a marked departure from the bookish law professor of Cagalli's dreams. No wonder why every seat in the first row was occupied by females.

She was captivated, shamelessly so and when those deep alluring emerald eyes came to rest on hers once again, she felt a chill run down her spine.

"What about you, Miss. Yula?" Athrun asked, arms folded across his chest. "What are your expectations for this course?"

Thinking about the question for a moment, Cagalli regain her composure and replied confidently, "I have no expectations for this course, Mr. Zala."

One eyebrow stretched upward, "Why so?"

Licking her lips, Cagalli proceeded, "One thing I have come to understand about myself is that if I approach anything with too many expectations, I don't learn or grow as much as I should, because my insights are shaped by my expectations. So I came here today, late as you know, with an open mind, which I think is good practice for anyone aspiring to enter the legal profession."

Complete silence descended through out the classroom, as all eyes laid upon Athrun Zala, awaiting for his verdict.

After a minute pause, Athrun nodded his head in agreement. Amusement glinting in his dark eyes. He studied her for a moment longer before turning away to acknowledge the rest of the class.

"Remember Miss. Yula's answer," he told the class, which carried a hint of humor. "It might just show your final exam."

The announcement was met with laughter. The young woman seated beside Cagalli gave her a thumbs-up sign and Cagalli grinned.

When class was over, the girl introduced herself. "I'm Meyrin Hawke

"Cagalli….."

"Yula, I know." She giggled softly, as she quickly shook hands with Cagalli. Picking up her books, she slowly stood up. She was slightly shorter than Cagalli and thinner. Glossy red hair pinned up into two pigtails swing midway. "Don't worry about Mr. Zala. I think he has the same effect on everyone with an X chromosome."

"So I noticed," Cagalli murmured, eyeing he group of female student surrounding Athrun Zala. Smirking softly, she expected at any time in moment for him to produce a pen and begin signing autographs. "He is cute."

"Cute barely covers it. He is such a hottie. I heard all his classes are usually full and have the longest waiting lists," Meyrin issued, then grinned. "See you next class. Hopefully you won't be late."

"I'll try not too," Cagalli replied as she waved the red head goodbye.

Waiting until everyone left the room, Cagalli begin descending the stairs and slowly approach Athrun Zala. Up close he seemed even taller, towering over her.

"I need a syllabus," she told him as he stuffed papers into a well-worn leather briefcase.

Without looking up, he passed her the requested document. For a quick moment, their fingers brushed. Something, like awareness passed between them, as Athrun turned slightly as the blonde. Their gazes locked and captivated one another.

She stepped back slowly, feeling as if she had been scorched with a dangerous, seductive heat. One she never had experience before.

"I know we, uh, got off on the wrong foot, Professor Zala, but…."

His eyes narrowed on her face, as he stood straight up, holding his briefcase in one hand. "What is your name?"

"Cagalli," she answered. Remembering the plan that she and her brother and Miriallia had decoded upon. Sticking as close to the truth as possible.

"Cagalli is it?" he replied calmly. "What were you saying?"

"I just want you to know that I am serious about being here, that I plan to take me studies very seriously." Even though it wasn't the complete truth, she had set herself out to accomplished a task.

"Never doubted it for a second Miss Yula." Indicating that Cagalli should precede him from the room.

As she walked, she wondered if there was any way to detain him without arousing his suspicion. It was the first day of the semester, too early to request help with her coursework. Although the lengthy reading assignment he had given them was no laughing matter.

She could invite him for a cup of coffee. Yet there was no pressing reason to push him so fast. Kira did mentioned that winning Athrun Zala's trust would take time.

"Athrun!" a female voice yelled.

Looking right past her, his mouth curved into a warm, relaxed grin that made her breath hitch and caused her to wonder who was the lucky girl to receive such a smile.

Another red head, hair shorter than Meyrin's waved and made her towards them. "Want to grab a cup of coffee at Star's?" she called to him.

"Of course," he responded.

Cagalli's heart sank. He glanced down at her, his face an emotionless mask that convinced her that she had only imagine the small electrically charge moment in the classroom.

"My office hours are on the syllabus if you need to reach me. See you on Wednesday Miss. Yula."

"Okay." As Cagalli watched him make his way toward the red beauty, she realized she didn't have much time as she had thought to win over the sexy law professor.

Watching the couple disappear from her view, her eyes narrowed dangerously. It was time to step up her game or pack up her toys and go home.

And going home wasn't an option.

………………………………...

New chapter up! Thank you for all who reviewed so far. I will try and update a new chapter ASAP!


End file.
